


Secrets

by aly_m_cap



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-14 04:17:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17501408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aly_m_cap/pseuds/aly_m_cap
Summary: Misha tries distracting you a bit while you do his makeup for Supernatural.





	Secrets

Butterflies were going rampant in your belly as you stared at the clock, watching the minutes tick by slower than you wanted.

Your “relationship”, if you could even call it that, had been secret and thrilling. Months of flirting and touching behind closed trailer doors. Misha favored doing things in the makeup trailer though. Anyone could walk in at any time and catch you both.

It’s not that relationships were forbidden between cast and crew, you both just preferred keeping it quiet. For now.

Your heart jumped into your throat as the trailer door swung open. Wide-eyed, you stared at the opening, watching the light change and shadows play against the back wall, hoping to catch some sort of glimpse to see who was entering.

You heard him before you saw him.

“Hey, Meredith!” He gave your coworker a short hug. “How are you today?”

She smiled, “Good Misha. How about you?” She turned away from him, cleaning up her station.

He threw you a wink as he ambled towards your station, “Good. Good.” He sat down in the makeup chair in front of you and glanced towards Meredith, “How much longer do you have on set today?”

She softly snorted as she threw a look over her shoulder towards you both, “I’m actually done for the day. Y/N is the one who’s here with you guys all night.”

Misha looked towards you with a mischievous glint in his eye, “Oh really.”

You giggled as you began to mess with his hair, starting the Castiel transformation, “Really.”

You all sat in silence for a moment, waiting for Meredith to finish cleaning. Misha gave you lustful, longing looks in the mirror, causing heat to build in your core and a blush to adorn your cheeks. When Meredith was finished, she gave you both short goodbye’s and left the trailer.

Misha rejoiced while you were applying foundation to his cheeks, “FINALLY!” You chuckled as you focused on trying to hide a small scratch. His hand caressed your cheek, “I thought she would never leave.”

You winked as you finished his foundation, “Why’d you want her to leave so bad?”

You turned to grab some concealer when Misha’s arms wrapped around your torso and pulled you towards him. You landed on his lap with a squeal that turned into a moan as his lips attacked your neck and fingers rubbed against your clothed core.

You groaned peeling yourself away from the sexual hunk, “Mish, I have to finish you makeup.” He rolled his eyes as you continued, “My job would be way more on the line than yours if I don’t have Castiel ready in,” you glanced towards the clock, “20 minutes.”

He bit at his lip as he continued to drag his eyes over your body, “Then how about this.” He let you continue your job as his hands travelled along your thighs, “What if I finger you,” you shot him a look, “while you finish Castiel.”

You chewed on the inside of your cheek, mulling over the idea. But, Misha didn’t let you think for long before he began to unbutton your jeans and pull them halfway down your thighs.

You turned away from him, sending a pang of guilt through your chest when you saw his hurt expression. “I need to grab the things I need if I’m going to be standing in one spot, preoccupied.”

His face twisted into pure sexual dominance. “Good girl,” he said with a deep rasp to his voice.

You let out a breathy moan as you set the needed makeup down on a side table. He knew the pet names you liked.

Misha wasted no time, tugging your panties down your thighs as you continued applying makeup to his face. You could tell he was struggling. He couldn’t touch you in all the ways he wanted. He couldn’t kiss you down your body, tease you with his lips before latching them onto your aching core. He would have to make do with what he could.

You both had jobs to do.

His fingers ghosted over your lower lips, sending bolts of lascivious lightning through you. His middle finger slipped between your folds effortlessly, lightly stroking against the nerve-filled mound between your legs. You bit at your lip as his fingers worked slowly and expertly over your clit.

He didn’t want this to be quick. He wanted to watch you, the faces you made, how your skin would begin to glint with a thin shean of sweat, and how your body unconsciously pulled towards his as he got you closer to climaxing.

It took everything in you to focus on finishing his makeup and to not give in. You definitely wanted to hop on his lap, tear off his shirt, rip open his zipper and fuck him into oblivion.

But Castiel was needed in 10 minutes.

You glanced towards the clock after you finished his makeup. “Someone will be coming for you soon, Mish.”

He dipped his finger inside you, causing you to gasp. “I guess,” his finger quirked against the soft, sensitive spot inside you, “I’ll have to do this a little quicker than I wanted.”

He worked you over quickly with the combined motions of his fingers scissoring you open and his thumb against your clit. You held onto his shoulder, head up towards the ceiling with eyes closed as your climax built. “Mish,” you moaned.

You could hear the smile across his face, “You’re being a good girl, Y/N.” His fingers worked faster, “Come for me.”

Your walls began to flutter as your orgasm began to overtake you. “Misha!” You yelled as you came, constricting your walls around his fingers.

An animalistic growl vibrated through Misha’s chest, “Good girl, Y/N.” He removed his fingers from you and stuck them in his mouth, groaning from your taste. “You taste even better like this.” He got up out of the chair and placed a brisk peck to your lips, “When it’s risky, when we can get caught.”

You giggled as you pulled up your panties and jeans, “I-,” you were cut off with a loud knock to the trailer door.

Misha’s assistant opened the door and peeked her head in, “Misha, you need to get to the costume department. You begin filming in 15 minutes.”

Misha chuckled and nodded, “I just finished with Y/N. I’ll be there in a second.” His assistant nodded and closed the door, surely off to grab Misha something before filming. He turned his attention back towards you, “Now, you.”

“Me?” You questioned with a chortle as Misha wrapped his arms around you.

“Tonight. I want you to come over,” his lips connected to yours with searing passion, “and we can finish what’s been started.”

You beamed, “Okay Mish. I’ll meet you at your place after you’re done.”

He shook his head with a laugh, “Let’s go together, after filming.”

You questioned him with a raised brow, “Won’t that raise suspicions though?”

“Maybe.” He placed a chaste kiss to your lips, “But, maybe I don’t care. Maybe I want people to know now.”

“You want people to know now?”

He rested his forehead against yours with closed eyes, “The secret is fun. But, I’d much rather be able to take you out, be a real boyfriend to you.”

You smiled, “Really?”

He chuckled, “Really.”


End file.
